Behind Deaths Gaze
by KitsuneTurner
Summary: Everyone knows the story of How Harry Potter killed the Basilisk in his second year BUT what is the Basilisk's story? Did it have a name? feelings? Find out the life of one of the most feared creatures in the wizarding world. From its hatching to its death. Find out the story behind deaths gaze.
1. Birth of a Queen

Parseltongue is bold **"Close your eyes young one. You shall kill me if your eyes are open"  
****  
**_Thoughts are italic_**  
**

"Of the many fearsome beast and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size, and live hundreds of years is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of Killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare and all who are fixated with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk for it is their mortal enemy and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it"

**-Excerpt from **_**Most Macabre Monstrosities**_

A young wizard wearing a robe of dark green and bright silver stood looking at the cracking egg in front of him. A toad hopped off the egg with a croak as it shattered revealing a dark green snake. **"Close your eyes young one. You shall kill me if your eyes are open"**

The little snake closed its eyes slightly confused before rambling off a bunch of questions. **"Why are my eyes closed? Who are you? Who am I? What is this place?"**

The man chuckled at the youngster _**"**_**You are a basilisk little one so I asked you to close your eyes so that you do not kill me. My name is Salazar Slytherin and I am your new master. This place is called Hogwarts and we are in a chamber that I built so that you may live, grow and eventually help me rid this school of those who do not have pure magical blood. Now I shall shield my eyes so that you may open your eyes and look about your new home"  
**The little basilisk slithered out of the remaining egg shells and sat there for a moment as waiting a few moments to give the wizard a chance to shield his eyes. When she opened her eyes she saw a magnificent chamber with beautiful snake fountains rising up out of pools of crystal clear water underneath catching the falling water from the snakes' mouth. There was still a large hole in the wall towards the back but it looked like the wizard was building a room back there.

Out of the corner of its yellow eyes, it saw movement. A toad. The youngster moved quietly as close as it could keeping its gaze on the toad whose back was currently turned to it. The toad turned at the last second and looked right into the eyes of the basilisk and fell dead.  
The little snake looked shocked. The man told the truth his gaze was deadly!  
**"No need to waste this…"** Gobbling up the toad he turned and found his way back to the mans' feet **"So I am to live here? What am I to eat aside from that toad?"**_**  
**_ Salazar looked down at the little snake whose face was pressed up to his robes, **"You can leave this chamber once you are big enough to fend yourself but as of right now I shall bring you food. Do not worry. I shall allow you hunt it. I shall not bring you cold, dead food."  
"This is nice of you but why can I not leave? I killed that frog just looking at it!"  
** **"You are still young and quite small. Your gaze worked on the frog but would not actually kill anything much bigger….petrify maybe but not kill. That is why I do not look you in the eye." **

The basilisk gave a hiss of anger, **"NOT FAIR!"**_**  
**_ Salazar let out a deep laugh at the little snake. **"You are defiantly a youngster with that temper. I need to name you…now what would be a good name for you….wait are you a male or female? I am assuming male because of that temper."**_**  
**_ If the snake could have snorted she would have, **"I am a female." ****"I apologize little lady then I shall call you Azrael it means 'Angel of death' which is what you shall be to those whose blood is not pure."**  
Azrael let out a soft hiss of approval before she felt a tingling in her lower stomach. **"I hunger again…where more food is?"  
"I shall go fetch you some. Would you like another toad or something warm?"  
"Warm….I wish to see what this warm food is."  
"Very well Azrael I shall return shortly. Please make yourself at home. Explore. But come when you hear me call. And Azrael…DO NOT go down the large tunnel to the right."** With that final warning, Salazar turned and walked down the tunnel towards the left.  
Azrael sat there a moment debating on what she should do, "He said not to go down that way but that just makes me want to go that way….but there is a lot more in here to explore so I will just wait a few days before going down that tunnel But he never said I couldn't follow him!"  
She slithered off the way she saw Salazar go and found steps. Working hard she managed to make her way up them. After demanding that a door open she found herself in a strange room filled with shiny white bowls and what looked to be lots of feet. "Why those feet smell sort of what Salazar smells like…I wonder what they are…I better close my eyes so I do not harm them by accident."  
Using her tongue to scent the way Azrael wandered around the white bowls till a scream was heard.  
"A SNAKE!"  
"KILL IT OH KILL IT!"  
"HEY DON'T KILL IT….."  
A hand quickly wrapped around Azrael and it took all her control not to bite, _"Must not harm the little Salazars. Maybe if I ask nicely they will let me go?"__**  
**_**"Please let me go? I will not come go near your shiny bowls I promise!"  
**"Let's take it to one of the headmasters…maybe they will know what to do with it? Awe listen to it hiss!"  
"You know Sara even for a Slytherin you are really weird…"  
"Bite me!"  
"Nope going to let that thing do it for me….come on I think I saw headmaster Salazar near the stairs. He is a parsalmouth so maybe he can tell it to go away."  
The two girls wearing different colors wandered out of the bathroom. The girl named Sara wears a black robe trimmed in green while the girl Mary wears the same but trimmed in red. Sara holds on to Azrael gently but firmly, "Hold still little one. I do not want you to fall and get hurt. Ah, there is headmaster Salazar. Oh, poor Alfred must have done something again…. HEADMASTER!"

Salazar turned slightly to the right after hearing his title called and the student he was scolding took that moment to bolt.  
"Yes, young ladies?" His voice smooth but serious, a voice that is known to make young women stutter when he spoke.  
Sara blushed a bit and held out the little snake she caught, "We found this little snake in the bathroom. We were wondering if you could tell it not to come back? It scared a lot of people. Even my "brave" Gryffindor friend Mary jumped."  
"Hey, I resent that! I just wanted to get out of the way quickly so… " Mary exclaimed quickly but couldn't figure out an excuse.

Salazar shook his head trying not to grin before looking in Sara's hands and letting out a small gasp. "AZRAEL!?"  
"Headmaster, is this your snake?"  
"Yes, girls it is. She must have wandered off after I told her to stay still. Thank you for finding her and bringing her to me.  
Sara handed Azrael to Salazar, "She is really pretty sir. Such a pretty green. Although I wish I knew what color her eyes were. She refused to open them this entire time."  
"She was born blind so her eyes have always been closed. Thank you again, girls, now go on to class. I hear Headmistress Ravenclaw wants to show you all something new in transfiguration."  
As the girls smiled and ran off Salazar let out a sigh of relief before getting angry as he walked back towards the girl's bathroom. Making sure it was empty before stepping inside.  
Back in the Chambers, he set Azrael down before he started to fuss at her.  
**"AZRAEL YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE YOUNG LADY. I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO DOWN THAT TUNNEL!"  
**Azrael opened her eyes and looked at his feet before replying**, "I didn't go down the tunnel I followed you!"**_**  
"You…followed me!? AZRAEL YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT. KILLED EVEN!"  
"Those tiny salazars would not have hurt me! I could have opened my eyes and hurt them!"  
"First off they are called children and those two were girls. Very much like you. But yes you could have been hurt. You are tiny! What if you were stepped on? What if you got lost!"**_

Azrael suddenly felt really bad. She knew he was right. She should have just explored the chamber and waited for him patiently to bring her something to eat. Which reminded her, **"Did you bring me warm food?" ****"Yes, little one I did. I was actually on my way back to give this to you when that stupid muggleborn Alfred Peterson tried to sneak into the girl's bathroom. I had to then stop and scold him. If he had not been a distraction I could have prevented all of this from happening by catching you myself. I hate muggleborns' They should be brought in as babies so to learn our customs. Muggles are dangerous. I would hate for any of the children including muggleborns to be burned for a preventable mistake. That is why we have you. Any muggles that get past our defenses will face you my sweet gem. No child shall ever die at Hogwarts as long as you are guarding it."  
**Salazar reached into his pocket and pulled out a small stunned rat and set it on the floor, pulling out his wand he mumbled something . The rat started to move but not quick enough. Azrael struck and her venomous fangs hit right on target. A few seconds passed before the rat died and she gobbled it up.  
**"Warm food is good. Much better than a toad."  
**Salazar chuckled,** "I am glad you approve my lady. But you are still in trouble. You are not to leave this room of the chamber for one full day. When I return to feed you again then you may leave."  
"Yes papa…"  
**  
She watched as he turned to leave once more going down the tunnel that led to the room of shiny bowls.**  
**_**"Next time I wonder if I can get further without being caught and see more of theses 'Children' I wish to learn more about them."  
**_Azrael closed her eyes and began to dream of the kind girl who saved her from the screams in the land of shiny bowls.


	2. She Can Do WHAT?

Azrael has grown over the many years, she is now much larger and wiser then the day she hatched. Her poisonous green scales sparkled like emeralds under the torch light of her fathers chamber. Her golden eyes glisten as she uses her tail to grab a book down from the shelves of his study. She was a beautiful as she was deadly.  
Salazar watches quietly from the shadows. He has never known a snake to read, much less show this much intelligence. _"Then again...not much is known about basilisks aside from how they are hatched and killed." _ He clears his throat and the snake looks up. Her voice soft and melodic, "**Yes papa?" **

**"You are reading yet again my little serpent? **

**"Yes papa..I like to learn. look at what I can do now! Accio!" ** Azrael does a quick flick of her tail and a book floats down to her.  
Salazar's eyes widen. "_She is doing magic...actual magic...I wonder if I speak to the others if they will let me teach her."_  
**"That is most impressive my gem. What would you say if you could learn more from actual teachers?" **  
**"Really papa! That would be amazing. Would I be able to meet the children again? See the shiny room with bowls?"**  
Salazar starts laughing at her enthusium**; " I must first speak to the other headmasters my sweetness. You are still a dangerous creature even though I know you would never hurt anyone without my command. stay here and I will go speak my piece to the others at the meeting which I am not late for." **  
He leaves.

(Somewhere else in the castle)

A handsome man with dark golden locks and a red trimmed cloak laughs loudly as he tells a story to the two dark haired beauties sitting at the table.  
"And then Sal tells me 'dont poke the sleeping dragon Godric. If that thing awakens you will be a fried griffen!' "  
The ladies both chuckle and another maculine voice chimes in, "And if I recall you retorted 'I am not afraid Salazar but if i shall die tell my beautiful wife Helga, I love her even if her cooking is a bit bad' "  
The shorter of the two women turns and smacks the golden haird mans shoulder "Really Godric! One time..One time I burn the bread and you will never let me forget!" The man moves away laughing, "Helga my love takes but one time my love. I think I chipped a tooth I did. Instead of Godric the brave, I am lucky they do not call me Godric the snaggletooth!"  
Salazar walks up behind the taller of the women and wraps his arms around her expanding waist. "How is my beautiful wife and heir doing today?"  
Stormy grey eyes turn and look into his green ones, "She and I are doing well my beloved."  
"She huh? We shall see in a month or so shall we not? Now I know I am late but we have things to discuss. among them adding in a few new green houses, establish a way to keep muggles from seeing the castle..yes yes I know we are so far out in the country but still...oh another thing. the children are asking for some recreational sport...we need to figure something out."  
Godric looked at his friend, "You really do need to breathe occasionally ladies and I have already spoken about stood in your stead. Why are you so late? Taking care of your hatchling again?"  
Salazar let out a deep sigh, "Yes I was...and she is another thing I wish for us to speak about...You know I raised her in order to be a protector for the school...well not very much is known about Basilisk...not many live long enough to study them...like did you know they are magical?"  
Rowena lets out a very unladylike snort, "Of course love they are magical beings!"  
"No no no Rowena...I mean..well...Azrael can actually use magic..she accioed a book earlier today.I wish to have her properly taught.."  
Helga gasped, "You mean to bring her into the school..with the children! They could end up dead!"  
Salazar looked at the short brunette, "Helga, Basilisk have 2 sets of eye lids she can cover her eyes so that no one is harmed. This is not documented because like I stated earlier not many have been able to raise one from hatching...once she hit the yearling phase, the ability comes with that shed. Young basilisk do not have them so the survival rate is increased for them."  
The three other headmasters looked at one another before his beautiful wife spoke, "Do you promise she is safe my beloved? We do not need any deaths especially since the school is still relatively new...we have yet to have a graduating class."  
"My wonderful wife I swear upon our unborn child she is safe. I would say she has almost human tendancies. She wishes to learn and make friends. She is still young only four years old and has never seen but the walls of the chamber."  
Salazar waits with bated breath before his friends and wife turn to him smiling and Godric speaks up. "If you gurentee the students' safety we have no problem with her learning. After all, we take all those who wish to learn do we not?" His blue eyes sparkle as he looks into his best friends green eyes.

(Back in the chamber)

Azrael lets out a hiss of frustration, **"Why won't this spell work.I just want to make this rock warm so I can bask..."**

Salazar watched her struggle for a few minutes before using his wand to warm the rock.  
An angry hiss answers him, **"I could have done it myself, papa!''**

**"Keep hissing at me like that young lady and I will not tel you the good news..."**  
**"What good news? Am I getting a rabbit instead of a rat for dinner? Oh please tell me I am.."**  
**"hahaha no my little gem. But you will finally get your wish to learn with the children. You must keep your second lids on at ALL times. Non Negotiable little hisser." **  
**"I will do anything papa! anything. yesssss finally I will be able to learn! "**  
Azrael was so excited she couldnt sleep that night and went outside the chamber through a little tunnel. When she reached the end the forest came into view, it was a gorgeous night. The full moon sparkled throgh the trees and the forest was alive with life. She slithered along the ground her second lids over her eyes so she didnt accidently kill a forest dweller when she heard a hiss.

**"Young queen...why are you out so late? You know your father the speaker would not approve."**  
Azrael looked to her right and saw a very large and handsome Scottish Adder. His scales glittering in the speckled moonlight.  
**"Hello Callum, Yes I know he wouldn't approve but I could not sleep due to my excitement."**  
The elder adder looks at her curiously, **"Excitement for what? Has your father finally decided to let you try rabbit? You will enjoy it immenssssly." **  
**"No, but I am getting to join the children in classes to learn!"**  
**"Magic? You are going to learn magic? I have not heard of a royal snake or any snake who could use magic; I mean other then the rainbow python of the hot lands. But even they do not go to a human school and can only cast storm magic."**  
**"I know! I am so excited to be the first magical creature in our lands to receive and education! Another thing I am excited about is fathers heir is to be born soon. If they have the power of our language then I will have another to speak with!"**  
**"You have me, young queen."**  
**"I know Callum but I mean a two-legged."**  
**"Oh. um..well are you hungry my lady? I hit a rabbit earlier and would love for you to have it as your first. "**  
Azrael would have blushed if she ahd the ablity. A handsome male offering her a meal? It had never happened before. She accepted his offer and followed him to the meal.  
So she ate her first rabbit in the company of a handsome and sweet male on the eve of the start of her magical education.  
What adventure awaits her now?

****A/N****  
I apologize for such a long wait for this chapter. Over the past 2 years I have not had a laptop in which to write with. I am hoping to get at least a chapter a week up if not more.


End file.
